In Your Shoes
by Sky the wolfdog9
Summary: After a rather interesting Evo attacks mishap, Rex and Noah wake up in each otehr's body. Noex, slash, boy/boy, gay. Fluffy romance, not the other kind. Shitty...very, very shitty...
1. Chapter 1

** So many ideas on stories are spinning in my head that I think that I'm going to explode. Alright, I'm trying not to pick up the habit of making new stories while I'm working on another, but I'll try to keep up with both of the now in-process stories. Plus, this is my first non-Smash bros. fic, so it's kinda weird for me. Anyways, please enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rex groaned in frustration as he landed on a large piece of rubble that had fallen from a building that the Evo had knocked over. The Evo he, Bobo and Six were fighting was a large blood red fox with blades jutting out of its body and ten tails. Another problem was that Noah just had to be at the scene, putting him in danger; also, I forgot to mention the fact that the Evo was practically as big as a skyscraper.

"Man Bobo, we could've just broken off for a pizza you know," Rex grumbled as he watched the large fox rampage, knocking buildings over every now and then. Bobo landed next to Rex, rubbing his arm with his free hand.

"Yeah, I know we could've," Bobo replied, sighing as he watched the large fox approach them. Rex activated his jet wings, flying off as Bobo jumped out of the way before the large Evo's paw smashed the collapsed rubble. "Say, where's green man?" Bobo asked as the two landed on another large piece of rubble.

"Six? Up there," Rex answered, pointing up to the mutated fox's head where Six was standing.

"Man, this would've been much easier if that Evo didn't smash my other blaster," Bobo muttered as he looked at his last weapon. "You better cure that thing before things get ugly chief," Bobo continued, looking up at his buddy who pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Yeah I can see and where's Noah?" Rex replied and ended with a question, earning a shrug. "Man, today's not a good day," Rex sighed, complaint clear in his voice. Rex took off, flying up to the Evo that was growling and roaring at everything, showing fangs and canines. "Hey foxy, over here!" Rex called out, catching the Evo's attention, making it turn to look at the small form of Rex who was approaching it.

"Rex, be careful," Six called to Rex who obviously ignored Six's advice for the moment. When Rex was about to switch to his altered fists, the fox spun around, smashing one of its tails into Rex who was swatted out of the sky like an insect. Speeding for the ground, Rex collided with Noah who yelped in surprise.

"Ugh…sorry…," Rex apologized, rubbing his back as Noah sat up next to him, doing the same. "You do know that there's an Evo rampaging at the moment?" Rex asked looking up to the angry fox to prove his point.

"Yeah, I knew that, I was just looking for you," Noah replied, standing up and helping Rex up.

"In the middle of all this?" Rex asked in disbelief, looking up at the fox which was occupied with Six and Bobo. Unlucky for them, all of the Providence soldiers Providence had sent with them had all been killed by the rampaging Evo, resulting in Rex, Bobo, Six and Noah against a huge fox that could easily wipe out ten large cities before being stopped.

"Um, sure," Noah replied, looking up at the Evo as well. "I want to help but I'm useless," Noah continued. Wow, that was a _cheery_ thought…

"Oh come on now, don't beat yourself up about this," Rex slightly encouraged as Noah gave a soft sigh. "You're good at basketball and that can probably do something here," Rex continued.

"Like what? Throwing rocks and getting squashed after?" Noah bitterly snapped, soon realizing what he said, lowering his head slightly. "Sorry," Noah apologized. Rex figured that he should leave Noah with Bobo instead of him.

"Noah, go to Bobo, I'll tell the chimp to watch out for ya," Rex changed the subject, recreating his jet wings, flying off to Bobo who was currently shooting beams down the fox's ear, making it roar in irritation. "Bobo, go watch Noah for me," Rex called, pointing down to the sulking blond as the monkey stopped his activity.

"Aw fine, but you'll have to make up for the action I'm missing," Bobo lightly complained, jumping off and toward Noah. Rex felt sorry for his friend, it was true, Noah really didn't have a fighting talent except for the fact that Bobo told him that the blond had taken kick boxing at the mall once. Rex managed to get close to the fox and slapped his hand onto the Evo's forehead. "Shut him down little buddies," Rex said as if the Nanites were real people he could talk to. The large Evo fox roared, slowly shrinking down to the ground, but as it did, a bright light illuminated the area, knocking Rex, Six, Bobo and Noah out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rex came to with a grumble of pain. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see blond hair blocking some of his view; wiping it out of his eyesight, sitting up in slight pain.

"Ouch," Rex mumbled, but stopped right on the spot like a deer in headlights; his voice sounded different. Rex took a slow, deep breath, looking over to his left and then to his right before taking a double take. Rex blinked multiple times and pinched himself three times on the arm before figuring that it was real. Right next to him, in a medical bed, was…his body.

"Ah, Noah, you're awake," Holiday announced, making Rex jump slightly, letting out a weak yelp. "Oh, sorry if I shocked you," Holiday apologized, looking sincerely apologetic.

"Huh?" Rex dumbly replied, adopting a stupid look as Holiday let out a soft sigh.

"We found you guys in your mission area," Holiday explained. "You were all knocked out so we picked you up," Holiday continued.

"Um…where's Six and Bobo?" Rex asked, listening carefully to Noah's voice which was now his.

"They're up already," Holiday replied, hugging her clipboard slightly. Rex looked over to his right when the sound of grumbling was heard as Rex watched himself sit up. Rex figured that Noah was in his body, so he gave a simple 'hey', trying to make things as normal as possible.

"Hey, how-"Noah in Rex's body immediately halted, looking at Rex. "Uh…," Noah mumbled dumbly as Holiday gave the two a funny look. "I think I should go back to sleep," Noah mumbled, lying back down and rolling over so his back was facing Holiday and Rex.

"What do you think that, that was about Noah?" Holiday asked, raising an eyebrow at Rex who she thought was Noah at the moment.

"Um, this may sound kinda weird, but I'm not Noah," Rex announced awkwardly, making Holiday raise the other eyebrow. "Uh…kinda like I'm in Noah's body right now?" Rex continued, confusing himself in the process. Holiday was quiet.

"Did Noah fall asleep _that_ fast?" Holiday asked, trying to change the awkward subject.

"Um, I never knew that he could," Rex replied, looking from Noah in his body to Holiday and back to Noah, repeating the process multiple times.

"Hey are ya two okay?" Bobo called as he rudely burst into the room with Six behind, hands in pockets and stoic face plastered onto his features. "Ah, looks like Noah's up, obvious," Bobo continued with a toothy grin. "Rex's always one to sleep in," Bobo pointed out. Rex wanted to make a rude comeback, but he was in Noah's body and that would make things even more awkward.

"Um," Holiday was about to announce Rex and Noah's body switch, but Rex beat her to it, whispering into her ear to not tell.

"Whatchya whisperin' about buddy?" Bobo lightly commanded as Rex rolled his eyes mentally. "Well? You gonna tell me or what?" Bobo continued after a few seconds of no answer.

"They're fine and will you please leave?" Holiday quickly said, shoving Bobo out of the medical room as Six followed, not really feeling like hanging around at the moment, hey, he had duties to do as well.

"You awake?" Rex asked as he lay back down on his medical bed. Noah rolled over to face Rex in his body, dang; it was weird to look at yourself.

"Yeah, what happened?" Noah asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Rex closed his eyes, not feeling like answering any questions at the moment.

"I think we swapped bodies when that Evo was cured," Rex answered, opening his eyes to look at Noah who gave a sigh, closing his eyes, feeling tired. Rex had to admit, he was exhausted as well, not wanting to get up for the whole day. Sighing, Rex drifted back into sleep and that proved how tired he actually was.

Rex stirred in his sleep, hearing someone call his name, no, it sounded like his own voice…oh, it's Noah. Rex opened his eyes to find that he was still in the medical room, the only difference was that Holiday wasn't in there and that Noah was straddling him…wait…what! Rex could feel his face heat up as Noah looked down at him, on eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Noah apologized, jumping off of Rex, red faced as well. Rex couldn't help but whimper quietly at the loss of heat, but it wasn't loud enough for his friend to hear. "Um…wanna play basketball later?" Noah asked, fiddling with his fingers.

"…Sure…," Rex replied flipping onto his stomach, staring ahead. Rex didn't know what he was falling for, Noah, or his own body, which was kinda weird, but hey, he rarely looked in a mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's it, like I said in the summary; I suck at romance, so I'm just trying my best. ^^' If you review, please be nice to me, I'm a big wimp.** **Peace out my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola amigos, I'm awfully bored and don't really have anything to do except for updating this story, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Noah, are you aware that you're starting to act like Rex?" White growled in warning as Rex, in Noah's body, and Six were standing in front of the large screen that displayed White Knight who was currently wearing an irritated expression. Rex gave him the 'That's-because-I-am-Rex' look, but settled with something more Noah like.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked innocently, looking up at White, feeling disgusted at doing so. White motioned his head to the side where pictures from surveillance cameras were displayed. One picture displayed a scene of him and Noah having their little poker chip and card war. Rex was about to explain the situation when he noticed the poker chips everywhere, even in the air and some cards sticking out of the walls from their edges, obviously lodged into the once flawless walls.

"There's more to come," White announced before Rex could say anything, but White didn't show anymore unless Rex truly asked for it. Rex unconsciously gave the 'I-need-more-proof' look to White before turning to Six who was standing still as a statue. The next picture was one that he did daily in his normal body; give the surveillance a funny face, each different everyday. In truth, Rex thought that it was funnier this time since he preformed it in Noah's body, getting his best friend in a load of trouble, though he had to deal with it.

"Um…Rex dared me to," Rex slowly said, trying to make a good excuse and it was weird to use his own name outside of introducing conversations.

"Oh really?" White slightly challenged.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Re- um…Noah seriously did that?" Noah asked, looking down to Bobo who was snickering.

"Yes he did, looks like you're a bad influence as well," Bobo replied with another snicker. Noah figured that Rex was currently dealing with White at the moment, he was used to having to talk to the man every once in a while, but being in Rex's body, he didn't have to unless something came up since he knew that Rex would occasionally have to speak with White. "Oh, and I've got to admit, your friend's got a good voice and hips," Bobo added with a wide smirk, catching Noah off guard.

"Wha-?" Noah questioned, looking at Bobo in confusion, what did the monkey mean by that?

"I spotted him in the kitchen, lucky for me, I went undetected," Bobo explained, smirk never leaving his features. Noah didn't give an answer, walking, walking… "Hey, snap out of it!" Bobo's voice rang before Noah collided with the wall, yelping in surprise. "You okay?" Bobo asked, looking confused and amused.

"Uh…sure," Noah replied, rubbing his forehead after pulling the goggles down to his neck since his forehead collided with the wall, smashing the goggles into his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Noah peered over the doorframe, peeking into the kitchen, spotting Rex making himself a sandwich and…singing? Noah had to pinch himself to see if Rex was actually singing, Rex was never the one to sing right? Well at the moment, Rex was singing and slightly shaking his hips. Yeah Noah's body was kinda on the masculine side while Rex's was fully on the masculine side, but Noah never knew that he could've done that.

"_I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away," _Noah recognized the song right away, but had to think fast for a fork came flying his way, lodging itself into the wall, close to his head. _'Holy sh*t, that almost killed me,' _Noah looked at the fork; dang, that looked stuck there, typical Rex, tossing unneeded items only to have them stick to a wall. Noah backed out of the kitchen only to spot Bobo standing behind him with the same smirk stuck to his face.

"See what I mean?" Bobo said with a wider smirk as Noah rolled his eyes before peeking back into the kitchen.

"_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it,"_ Noah snuck up to Rex.

"BOO!" Noah cried out, placing his hands on Rex's shoulders who cried out in extreme surprise, practically hiding in the cupboards.

"Dude, are you trying to kill me?" Rex yelled in slight anger. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rex continued.

"You're not old enough for that yet," Noah pointed out, Rex looked over Noah's shoulder to spot Bobo who was laughing so hard that he thought that the monkey would suffocate himself.

"Stop laughing you chimp!" Rex cried, chasing after Bobo who was still laughing, before dashing off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah swung his legs like a yound child, feeling bored. After Rex had run after Bobo, Noah headed for a random room. Being in Rex's body had some down sides as well; he had to stay in the Providence building. Now Noah understood why Rex always escaped, things were boring at the moment. Sighing, Noah got up to look for Rex, well, the things that stuck with them were their eye colors, which Noah was surprised that nobody caught on except for Holiday since Rex told her, and their personalities. Well, they probably were picking up the other's personality. Sighing again, Noah spotted Rex strangling Bobo who was still laughing dryly.

"Stop before you kill him," Noah announced as Rex let go of the suffocating chimp even though he really didn't want to. "Wanna take a road trip?" Noah half asked, half suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Rex replied, giving Bobo a final glare as his sidekick rubbed his throat. As the two approached the locked exit, Rex noticed something. "Wait, I've never seen you use any of my powers," Rex announced, looking at Noah, dang it, he was shorter now.

"Wheels or wings?" Noah simply asked, ignoring Rex's earlier statement.

"It matters, where are we going?" Rex asked.

"Hawaii?" Noah suggested, giving a shrug of the shoulders.

"How about Puerto Vallarta, Mexico?" Rex suggested.

"Off we go then," Noah replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did the kid leave again?" Six asked as Holiday gave a nod in confirmation. She was shocked that Noah would actually pick up Rex's habit of escaping, well, she wouldn't consider it a habit.

"Yeah, the monkey said something about Mexico," Holiday replied.

"I'm never trusting that monkey again," Six announced. Holiday could understand since the last time Rex escaped, Bobo had given Six the wrong location on purpose.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rex and Noah zoomed through the Mexican terrain on the motorcycle created by Noah, enjoying the warm breeze that wiped at their faces. Rex had his arms wrapped around Noah's waist so he wouldn't loose his grip and fall off. Noah was trying to concentrate on the terrain in front of him, slightly biting his lower lip as Rex rested his head on Noah's back, feeling tired.

"You tired?" Noah asked, refusing to pull his attention from the long road.

"Yeah, a little," Rex replied, unconsciously nuzzling into Noah's back. D*mn it, it felt so weird to cuddle with your own body, but hey, this is on a…_special_ occasion.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, there's the second chapter. I hope that it didn't suck. TT Okay, so like I said last time, if you're gonna review, be nice because I'm a big wimp. Peace out my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi everybody, next chapter is up, so please enjoy, I have nothing to say at the moment.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Embarrassment. That's all Rex could feel at the moment other than the fact that he was _pissed_. Bobo had somehow gotten him and Noah to play strip poker, but Rex was baffled at how Bobo had managed to get Six and Holiday to play. Within the first five plays, Rex was down to Noah's boxers. Noah was sitting next to him, laughing so hard that he might pass out. Lucky for Noah, he had only lost the goggles and the gloves, Holiday was lucky too, she lost the hair tie so far. Six was still fully clothed while Bobo was missing his hat, eye patch and shirt. Before they started the poker game, Rex had told Six that the first thing he would remove were his shades.

"How ya doin' buddy?" Bobo asked Rex who really wanted to kill Bobo for the fifth time that week. Once the two had returned to the Providence tower, Bobo had to bother him ever since.

"Dandy," Rex huffed sarcastically, hesitantly taking the five cards Bobo was dealing. "And how'd you get Six and Holiday to play?" Rex continued, looking at his hand.

"Ah, that's none of your business," Bobo answered as he continued to deal the cards. After each had tossed a few cards and drawn some, the group showed their hands.

"Ha, royal flush," Noah stated triumphantly as he slapped his cards on the table.

"How'd ya get that?" Bobo asked in astonishment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rex tossed the basketball, only to have it bounce off of the rim of the basketball hoop. Not bothering to retrieve the ball, Rex sighed and stared at the basketball as it rolled over to the side.

"You know that just staring at it won't do anything," Noah announced as he walked into the gym. Rex rolled his eyes and walked over to the basketball, picking it up.

"Yeah, I know that," Rex said, dribbling the ball a few times before shooting it again, earning the same result. Noah caught the ball as if fell for the ground and tossed it to Rex who caught it. As Rex was about to shoot the basketball again, Six walked into the gym.

"Rex, we've got an Evo to take care of," The green suited man announced before turning around to exit, not waiting for an answer.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Rex asked. Noah gave a smirk and grabbed Rex's arm.

"You're coming with me," Noah stated, making Rex raise an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Rex asked quizzically earning a nod.

Rex and Noah stepped onto the empty street looking around at their surroundings.

"Hm, so, where do you think this Evo is?" Rex asked, resisting the urge to reach for his forehead since he's used to pulling down his goggles for flight. As if on cue, a large navy blue bird, dragon, human creature landed at the other side of the road, glaring at the two through murky black eyes. It had a long neck like a dragon, the arms of a body builder and the legs of a bird along with a long tail and five wings; the Evo was also terribly disfigured.

"Right there," Noah answered as the Evo gave a wolfish growl before taking off. Noah activated the jet wings and took off after the Evo as it spat a greenish acid from its mouth. Rex looked up at the sky, watching the two duke it out wildly. He had to jump out of the way every now and then before he managed to jump onto the Evo's back, tugging at one disfigured wing. The Evo roared, corkscrewing in an attempt to get Rex off of its back. Hanging tightly to two of its wings, Rex refused to let go as Noah chased the Evo. "Why are you messing around?" Noah called as he flew next to the creature, looking at Rex.

"That's not messing around," Rex started. The only thing that Noah could think of was '_uh oh'_. "This is messing around," Rex continued with a smirk, pulling the Evo's wings violently, making it screech in pain and plummet for the earth. Just as the Evo was about to collide with the ground, Rex leapt off of the creatures back. "You're welcome," Rex said as he smirked triumphantly.

"Um…thanks?" Noah replied, before placing his hand on the Evo's forehead, curing it. "Say, where's Six?" Noah asked, stepping away from the now cured citizen.

"Dealing with Bobo right now," Rex answered smugly. Rolling his eyes, Noah waited for the Providence agent to arrive.

"Rex, we've got another Evo over here," Six's voice called in the communicator in Noah's ear. Pressing the button, Noah replied with an 'okay' and the two friends took off.

The two arrived at the location and was greeted with a half human, half cougar. The Evo had the arms of a human and most body, but the hind legs of a cougar, tail and claws. The Evo was added with three extra tails and a second head and four inch fangs.

"Looks like we've got an angry kitty on our hands," Rex announced as Noah gave a nod in agreement. The Evo hissed and disappeared into thin air before reappearing near Six, clawing at the Providence agent. Six immediately avoided the ambush and jumped back a few steps. The Evo disappeared again and reappeared near Rex and Noah who jumped in opposite directions.

The battle lasted for a good while before the Evo could be cured for it put up a good fight.

XXXXXXXXX

"Evo activity is sky rocketing, we've got many situations occurring at the moment," Holiday announced as Rex sighed.

"Man, we've got a lot to take care of," Rex whispered to Noah as the two stared at the large screen in boredom. "Told you that these meetings were a lot like school," Rex continued.

"Hm, wanna just bust this party and leave?" Noah suggested, earning a nod of approval from Rex.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like we've got another Evo to handle," Rex stated as a huge humanoid bat flew by, screeching wildly.

"True," Noah said, this road trip really didn't feel like one, it just felt like the normal job Rex had to do. Pulling on the goggles and taking off, Rex sighed, this was probably the tenth Evo within five hours. He had helped out with eight of them and was surprised that Noah's body was still standing. Even though he felt extremely exhausted, Rex still had a lot of energy which meant that Noah had somehow programmed his body to resist exhaustion. What did his buddy need to do that for? Rex stopped his thinking and ran in the direction Noah had taken off to. Once Rex arrived, Noah had cured the Evo and landed next to his friend, pulling the goggles back onto his forehead, sighing, obviously tired.

"So, what now?" Rex asked. "We have taken on ten Evo's in five hours; wanna try to take care of some more?" Rex continued.

"Sure," Noah replied as he messaged his temples. "Where to?" Noah asked with his eyes closed.

"Don't know, wherever an Evo incident comes up," Rex replied. "Say, wanna just hang somewhere?" Rex asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay, that sounds better," Noah answered, creating the motorcycle like vehicle as Rex jumped on, the two taking off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, I just want to take a nap," Rex announced as the two entered the Providence tower. They had decided to return to the Providence tower since they really had nowhere to go.

"I do too and Holiday was right, Evo activity is defiantly higher," Noah sighed as Rex headed straight for his room.

"Where have you two been?" Bobo asked as the monkey approached Noah.

"Doing our jobs while on a road trip," Noah replied, stretching his arms. "Twenty seven within the short time we were gone," Noah continued.

"Wow, doc was right, Evo activity is defiantly hyperactive," Bobo stated, scratching his chin.

"Well if you need me, I'm gonna be in my room," Noah said, walking off as Bobo headed in a different direction. Noah entered the room and spotted Rex sprawled out on the bed, hogging all of the space and the only bed. Looks like Noah had the love seat in the corner of the room. Sighing, Noah walked over to the small couch before looking over to Rex. Noah walked over to Rex before placing a soft kiss on his forehead; Noah couldn't wait until they got to be in their own bodies again. Walking back over to the couch, Noah plopped onto it, closing his eyes. Hearing a soft sigh come from Rex, Noah slowly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

**Yay, this chapter's done, like I always say, hope that it didn't suck and if you review, be nice because I'm a wimp. Peace out my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Yeah, school finished yesterday! Now I can update whenever I feel like it. My summer's gonna be super busy though…TT TT **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The city of Miami was practically demolished, there was nothing visible but the remains of buildings, the crushed earth below it and a huge Evo, lying in a heap on the ground, obviously dead. Some buildings were lucky enough to be spared, still standing strongly or weakly. Six pushed himself up, observing his surroundings before pushing the small button on his communicator in his ear.

"I believe that the Evo's dead, I can't find anyone else," Six announced, receiving a fuzzy response that only he could hear. "I'll look for them," Six answered before standing up and examining his surroundings a little more intently. Finding only dead bodies, Six shook his head before pressing the button again. "I can't find them," Six announced. The voice on the other side sounded angry and distressed, obviously Holiday on the other end.

"Are you sure?" Holiday questioned, a small feeling of nausea and panic taking over. Six's response came right away and Holiday lowered her head, shaking it a few times before lifting her head again.

"Wait, I found something," Six said after a few moments of silence, lifting Holidays' hopes. Six walked over the large remains of buildings and finally stopped in front of Noah (who was still in Rex's body).

Rex slowly came to, before feeling a sharp pain in his right leg. He tried to hold back a cry of pain, but it eventually came out.

"D*mn it," Rex cursed looking over to his leg which was crushed under a wall of a collapsed edifice. Rex made an attempt to pull it out, but was scolded by another sharp pain.

Six perked at Rex's yelp and headed in his direction, deciding to check on Noah later. He spotted Rex who was trying to pry his leg from under a collapsed wall, breathing shakily from the pain.

"Noah, don't even try to," Six spoke up, catching Rex's attention even though he still wasn't really used to being called Noah. "Your leg is broken, so don't injure it more," Six continued. Realization suddenly dawned on Rex, da*m it; he had broken Noah's leg. Lucky for Six and Res, the collapsed wall wasn't too large and Six managed to lift if off of Rex's leg. "I'll get you some help, Rex's over there," Six explained before motioning over to where Noah was lying. Rex gave a weak nod, an extremely strong feeling of nausea overcoming him and before he knew it, the world went dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

"They're gonna be okay; apart from the broken bones," Holiday announced in relief after examining some x-rays. "You guys worried me," Holiday stated, sitting down and looking at the white floor. Six sat next to her, feeling slightly sorry for Holiday; she worried about them like she was their mother, just on a lower scale.

"At least they're alive," Six simply answered in monotone, barely even moving. Holiday gave him a side glance before returning her attention to the floor.

Noah awoke with an abrupt start, pain burning from his ribs, left foot and left wrist. Noah stared up at the ceiling for a while before finally looking around to see where he was; looks like he was back in the Providence hospital wing again. Sighing quietly, Noah looked over to his right to see Rex out cold before noticing his broken leg.

"Break my leg eh?" Noah quietly mumbled before making a poor attempt at sitting up. "Heh, looks like we're even," Noah continued, figuring that he had broken some of Rex's bones as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, how ya two feelin'?" Bobo asked before setting down his hand of cards.

"Just dandy," Rex mumbled in sarcasm before setting his cards down. "Flush, can you beat that?" Rex continued. Yeah, he had broken Noah's leg, but it wasn't broken enough to end up in a wheelchair and that was a relief on Rex's half, yet, he was still stuck in crutches. Noah, Rex and Bobo were playing a game of normal poker since the monkey actually had some sympathy for his two buddies.

"Gonna tell me what happened?" Bobo asked, shuffling the deck of cards as he did so before dealing five cards out to each of them.

"Um, don't feel like it," Noah spoke up, looking at his cards before tossing two in and receiving two.

"I agree," Rex added, tossing three in and receiving the same number.

"What? It's just some broken bones, nothing special right?" Bobo urged, lifting an eyebrow at the two. Another round of the game went by and Bobo dealt five more cards. "Or did you two go off and make out?" Bobo joked with a smirk. Noah rolled his eyes and tossed in three cards. "No answers are always good," Bobo continued, leaning back in his seat with a wide smirk plastered on his face. Rex simply lifted an eyebrow and tossed in two cards, ignoring Bobo's second question. "Not very talkative today are we?" Bobo asked.

"Enough with the questions," Rex grumbled irritably, he really just felt like sleeping instead of having to deal with Bobo's questions. It was Bobo's turn to roll his eyes before gathering the cards and shuffling the deck twice.

"One question," Bobo started after three rounds of the game. "What is green man and Holiday doing?" Bobo continued, not giving Rex or Noah anytime to say 'no'.

"Probably their normal jobs, Six's lucky that he didn't break anything," Rex answered.

"Actually, green man broke his left wrist like chief did, just that he doesn't really like to show it," Bobo corrected, looking up from his cards.

After the card game, Rex and Noah had headed back to Rex's room. Rex was, again, sprawled out on the bed while Noah was stuck on the couch, again.

"Why are you always hogging the bed?" Noah questioned, his good arm hanging over the side of the couch while his arm with the bad wrist rested on his abdomen, his good leg resting on the arm rest while the injured one was resting on the other.

"Because it's my room," Rex simply answered, voice muffled since his face on the pillow. One arm was hanging over the side of the bed and the other was under the pillow, one leg bent and the broken one straight since he really didn't have a choice.

"Actually, physically, it's mine," Noah pointed out, staring up at the ceiling.

"Too bad, I've got the broken leg," Rex continued.

"Are you trying to suffocate yourself?" Noah asked, finally lifting his head from the arm rest and all Noah got was a muffled sound that sounded like a groan of irritation. "What was that?" Noah asked, just wanting to irritate his friend.

"Shut up," Came Rex's muffled reply.

"That's nice to know," Noah stated in slight satisfaction.

"Are you trying to make me hate you?" Rex spoke up; Noah could hear the joking tone in Rex's voice.

"I know you couldn't," Noah answered and got Rex to lift his head from the pillow, a smirk on his face, well, at least Noah had cheered him up in a strange way.

"Try me," Rex joked as Noah rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky that I can't run," Noah said, knowing that none of them could run in these conditions.

"Neither of us can," Rex pointed out; earning a 'well-duh-I-knew-that' look from Noah. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep if you need me," Rex continued, resting his head back down on the pillow and closing his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, this chapter's finished and (like always) I hope that it didn't suck in your opinion plus if you review, be friendly buddies 'kay? Peace out my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

** I apologize for the absence; I went on a school trip to Washington DC without notifying you guys about it. ^^' Plus, I'll be in South Korea in 10 days and will be gone for 12 just so you know ahead of time. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Rex! Check this out!" Noah called as he ran into Rex's room. Rex at the moment was napping on the couch, snoring loudly and drool running down the corner of his mouth. Rolling his eyes, Noah took out a blow horn Bobo kept in Rex's room to wake the teen up in the mornings. Reaching his arm out as far from himself as possible, Noah pressed the button on the top of the noise maker, emitting an extremely loud and obnoxious noise.

"I'm up!" Rex cried out, falling off of the couch and covering his aching and ringing ears. "What do you want?" Rex questioned, obviously cranky from such an abrupt awakening.

"Watch this," Noah announced, placing a small remote controlled helicopter in the middle of the floor. The only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that Noah didn't have the controller in his hands; in fact, it wasn't even in sight.

"Um, you do know that you're missing the controller right?" Rex pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of that," Noah answered before focusing on the small machine.

"Okay, are you crazy or some-"Rex started before the small helicopter came of life, slowly raising off of the ground and flying around to room.

"You know how you can hack machines and stuff like that just by touching them?" Noah asked and earned a nod from his buddy. "I managed to do that by sending signals from your Nanites, so now you can do that stuff from afar," Noah continued triumphantly.

"Dude, that is awesome," Rex simply stated. "Could you do that with more than one machine?" Rex continued on with a question.

"Yeah, the maximum so far is three," Noah answered.

XXXXXXXXX

"Holiday; have you noticed that Rex and Noah are slightly different now?" Six asked as he approached the doctor.

"What do you mean by that?" Holiday asked even though she knew what he meant.

"They're acting different," Six replied.

"You mean like the other?" Holiday asked, already knowing the situation since she is the only one that knows excluding Rex and Noah (obvious).

"Yes," Six answered.

"Well-"Holiday started before ducking as three small fighter planes zoomed by, shooting small pellets at each other. "What the?" Holiday muttered as she watched the three airplane models fly around. "Those aren't even functional," Holiday continued; those three planes were made by Rex when he was eleven, that was four years ago. Six watched the three fighter models with little interest as Bobo entered the room.

"What's up?" Bobo greeted before getting his in the forehead by a few pellets the planes shot. "Ow, what's going on here? Who turned on those things, I thought that they didn't work," Bobo cried out, rubbing his forehead which stung like crazy.

"I thought the same thing, I guess that we were wrong," Holiday answered before ducking again to avoid a round of 'bullets' that were shot at a plane behind her.

"Sorry!" Noah called out as he entered the room, making the small planes land like real air planes would.

"What's going on chief?" Bobo questioned after removing his hand from his stinging forehead.

"I managed to control machines from afar now," Noah announced.

"Seriously?" Holiday questioned in disbelief. "Do you know what an advantage this could give us?" Holiday continued.

"Um…no?" Noah answered, scratching the back of his head. "But it's really cool, that's one thing," Noah continued with a smile.

"Next time, don't shoot me," Bobo spoke up, gesturing to the small red circles on his forehead.

"Sorry," Noah apologized again. Just as Noah was about to continue, beeping could be heard from the computer, warning them about Evo activity.

"Looks like we've got some action going on in Sin city," Bobo announced with a smirk; Las Vegas was his favorite city to hang and gamble in. Luckily for Rex and Noah, Providence had the kind of technology to make bones heal extremely fast, making them functional within the next day or two.

XXXXXXXX

"So, what's the plan?" Bobo asked as Noah pulled at his gloves.

"Come on, we don't plan, we do," Noah announced with a smirk, creating the hover motorcycle that he had escaped on so many times within the short time he was in Rex's body.

"I like it," Bobo replied with a smirk of his own, hopping onto the back of the vehicle and the two took off.

XXXXXXXXX

Rex was obviously going to go crazy, he hated missing out on all of the action and being cooped up in the Providence tower. He obviously didn't have any form of transportation unless he hijacked a Providence vehicle that he didn't know how to operate which wasn't such a good idea. Sighing in boredom, Rex stood up and headed from the gym, maybe shooting some hoops would occupy him for a while.

After an hour or so, Rex became bored once again and left the gym. Hopefully Six, Noah and Bobo would return soon since he was going to go crazy if he didn't have any form of entertainment and plus, messing with Holiday like he usually would have just didn't sound like a good thing to do while he was in Noah's body, so that was out. Rex was walking through the long corridor that connected the gym to the hospital wing and the heavily guarded entrance before the doors that lead to the outdoors burst open. It took a while for Rex to notice that it was Noah on a stretcher when they went through the double doors that lead to the hospital wing. The only thing that came to mind was; 'D*mn it'.

"Well, that didn't go so well," Bobo mumbled as he walked by, cradling his now broken left arm. The simian was limping, had a few scratches and a large gash on his left shoulder and right knee. Six came walking by as well, only a few tears in his suit and a few scratches that drew blood, but nothing critical on the agent. Rex understood that though, Six was hard to physically make contact with in a brawl.

"What happened?" Rex asked, not wanting to hear the answer, but dying to know what happened.

"Eh, things got a little messy," the monkey replied before continuing on, he couldn't run along side Holiday and some other Providence agents who were rolling the stretcher in since his right knee was slightly dislocated. "That Evo really knocked us hard," Bobo continued without looking back at Rex. As Six walked by Rex, he stopped, looked at him and continued on without a word.

"Can't you at least tell me in detail?" Rex complained, wanting answers.

"Fine, fine," Bobo muttered and turned around. "But I'm gonna need a check in with Holiday first," The monkey continued as he approached Rex.

The two were in the gym, sitting by the wall, backs against it.

"So, this Evo was able to make poison and a few of us got that in us, unfortunately, chief here inhaled a whole bunch. Some other Providence people did as well and died a few seconds later. Green man didn't really get riled up like us as much since he evacuated the city so nobody else would have to deal with the stuff," Bobo explained. "That Evo also had a lot of claws and I really don't fare well against claws," Bobo continued, shaking his head.

"Okay, so what does this poison do?" Rex asked, looking at Bobo for a moment.

"I'm not sure, heard Holiday say something about making the lungs collapse, suffocation, dunno," Bobo answered. Just before Rex could ask another question, Six walked in and announced that Bobo could have his check up with Holiday.

"Let chief explain things later, I've got to get myself fixed up," Bobo sighed before exiting the gym.

XXXXXXXX

Noah stared up at the ceiling, in between unconsciousness and consciousness, so he really didn't know what was going on. He sensed that Rex was in distress and probably didn't know what was going on at the moment either. He knew that he had an oxygen mask around his mouth, but couldn't feel anything from his chest all the way down to his toes, he would feel a small prick every now and then, but that was practically it. When it was only Holiday in the room, she would call him by his true name and when others were in the room, she would call him Rex.

"Are you okay?" Holiday simply asked as she examined her clipboard. Noah took a slow blink before answering with a weak; 'yeah'. Noah also sensed Holiday's sympathy towards him, but really didn't point it out, but the thing that shocked him the most was her sorrow; why was she sad?

"Why…why are you sad?" Noah asked, shifting his eyes to look at Holiday who looked down at the floor.

"Your body is shutting down for some reason and I cannot figure out why, that poison wasn't that strong," Holiday answered, eyes shadowed in an ominous way. The only thing Noah felt now was fear, man, he practically killed Rex! Well, better him than his buddy.

"Will you tell Rex?" Noah asked.

"There is no choice," Holiday answered. "But hopefully, I can stop it before I have to tell him," Holiday continued, giving Noah some hope. "Besides, I can't let any of you down," Holiday said, looking up and giving a soft smile.

XXXXXXXXX

A few days passed and Rex had yet to see Noah, what the heck was going on? He was in distress and was in need of an answer right away, he hated not knowing what was going on along with missing out on action. Rex could tell he was distressed by the fact that his aim was way off when he shot some hoops; the ball didn't even come close to the white square around the hoop, it would either be on the edge of the back board or wouldn't even hit the dang thing. He had gone to Holiday a few times, but couldn't get anything out of her which was pretty frustrating.

"Can't you at least tell me what's going on here?" Rex asked, desperate for a reasonable answer for once.

"Rex, like the other times, I cannot tell you at the moment," Holiday answered, not looking up from her papers as she organized a few and clipped them onto her clipboard.

"Man, why not?" Rex yelled, he really never had yelled at Holiday in anger, so this was a first. Shock went through Holiday's expression for a brief moment before leaving.

"I'm sorry," Holiday simply replied before rushing off to the hospital wing. Rex followed, but couldn't get past the entrance of the wing since Holiday locked it off and that he couldn't hack it open since he wasn't in his body, which sucked at the moment. Slamming his fist into the wall, Rex glared angrily at the locked double doors, which he didn't know could happen since they were swinging double doors, before storming off.

XXXXXXXX

Noah would now wake up every six hours or so, occupied by the unsteady beeping of the heart monitor and at times, Holidays' quiet ruffling around or paper flipping along with a pen scribbling on the paper. He could now feel his whole body again, but preferred the numbness now since all of his muscles were sore as h*ll, breathing hurt enough. 'So this is it huh?' Noah thought to himself. He really didn't like making Holiday work her butt off, but it was her decision and she really wanted to keep him alive.

"Rex demanded an answer again," Holiday announced like a few other times. She knew that he couldn't answer now, so she continued on. "I didn't tell him anything, like the other times," Holiday sighed. Noah wanted to yell at her for not telling him, but knew not to. "I don't think that he'll tolerate it any longer," Holiday spoke up after a minute of silence. Noah was miserable, he couldn't really talk or do anything on his own except for the basics like blink and breathe and he was completely dependent on Holiday and the medical workers; which he really didn't enjoy. "Don't worry though, I can tell that it's going to be over soon, you're body is beginning to strengthen," Holiday reassured, that was a big relief.

"Then…why didn't…you tell Rex anything?" Noah managed to say, but still had pain shoot through him as a consequence. Holiday was surprised and happy that Noah was able to talk at least a little now.

"Because your body could heal, but then completely collapse again and we'll be back to square one," Holiday explained. "I'll have to be one hundred percent sure that you'll be fine," Holiday continued. Noah really hoped that he could get out of the dreaded hospital bed; in fact, he preferred the small love seat in Rex's room over this. "Hopefully you do get better," Holiday muttered before exiting the small room to resume on some of her other duties.

XXXXXX

**Okay, here's the end of this chapter. Like always, hopefully it didn't suck and if you review, be nice to me, I'm a big wimp. Peace my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Okay, well since some of you want me to update, I'm gonna do so; but I don't want to spoil you guys with all of the updates since you'll have to tolerate no updates for twelve days when I'm in South Korea in eight days. Whatever, here's the sixth chapter to the story, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Holiday was ready to break the news to Rex, but was too late, for the teen had locked himself in his room, refusing to let Holiday say anything. Holiday sighed, resting her forehead on the door that lead into Rex's room, she was about to knock, but thought other wise. Six and Bobo were off fighting an Evo at the moment, so he should be calling in any moment. Noah was much better now and was capable of fighting, but Holiday didn't send him out unless Six asks for his assistance.

"Holiday, you're going to need to send Rex," Six's voice sounded in her ear piece, static strong, what worried Holiday was the loud roaring of something that wasn't an Evo.

"What's that noise?" Holiday asked, stepping away from the door as she spoke.

"Just hurry up and send Rex," Six continued. Holiday speed walked to the hospital wing and opened the door that led into Noah's room.

"Noah, you've got to leave," Holiday announced, catching Noah's attention.

"Really?" Noah asked, wanting to reassure that he heard correctly that he could leave the hospital room; he was getting kind of sick of the room, he yearned for the small couch for some reason.

XXXXXXXXX

Noah really wished that Holiday explained the situation a little better since he's never been in a thirty story building that was currently on fire. Turns out; the Evo was a fire fox/human that set the edifice ablaze before Six and Bobo could stop it.

"Holiday, you should've told me the situation that they were in, I've never been in a burning building and this is kind of freaking me out," Noah said into the small communicator in his ear. Noah was facing the Evo which was, at the moment, fighting Six, shooting flames that were far from amateur.

"Sorry, Six didn't tell me the situation, so I couldn't have told you anything anyways," Holiday replied, voice barely understandable since the fire was roaring along with the Evo.

XXXXXXXX

"Um, I believe that the building's gonna collapse," Noah's voice came in, slightly desperate.

"Stay calm and try to get Six and Bobo out of there before it does so," Holiday advised, just then, Rex approached Holiday. "Hey, you out already?" Holiday stated, turning from the computer screens to face Rex.

"I heard you talking to Six outside of my room," Rex pointed out, looking down at the ground in a sulking way; this was not the Rex Holiday normally experienced.

"You know that I told you that it isn't polite to eavesdrop," Holiday said with a soft smile. Rex remembered the day Holiday had told him that, he was still feeling guilty for punching Noah that day.

"Yeah, well keeping secrets isn't cool either," Rex replied with a smirk, obviously, the two remembered that day clearly.

"Um, Holiday, can you PLEASE tell Six to high tail it out of here? They're either not listening, or they can't hear me," Noah announced, panic in his voice and a few crashes being heard, obviously the building preparing its collapse.

"Wait, was that Noah?" Rex asked, perking up. Holiday ignored his question and adjusted the mic that stretched from the headphones.

"Well you'll have to hurry, or you'll end up in a hospital bed for another period of time," Holiday announced, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Rex grasped one of Holiday's shoulders and forced her to turn, but not too sharply.

"Answer me please; I hate being clueless," Rex begged, seriousness and pleading evident in his eyes and features.

"Yes, it is Noah and he's kind of in a bad situation," Holiday answered.

"Why do I have to miss out on it? You know I hate that as well," Rex pointed out, crossing his arms and tilting his head. Holiday smiled softly again and shook her head slowly.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that; but you locked yourself into your room and refused to listen to me," Holiday explained.

"Holiday, the place is-"Noah started, but the rest of his sentence was blocked out by a loud crash that lasted for a minute.

"Noah?" Holiday asked, a look of worry washing over her features.

"I'm okay, along with Six and Bobo, warned them just on time," Noah announced, heavily breathing probably from all of the smoke the fire created. Holiday sighed in relief and adjusted the small microphone again.

"Okay Noah, what's the current situation?" Holiday asked.

"The Evo's gone, no sign of it, I think it died," Noah answered, slight guilt in his voice, but was barely noticeable.

"You may return," Holiday said after a minute of silence.

Rex had managed to reach the top of the Providence tower and was currently sitting on the roof, looking out at the sunset and a big puff of black smoke from the fire off in the distance, looking very ominous. When Rex heard the familiar noise his jet pack made when he was flying, he turned to see Noah land right next to him.

"…hey…" Rex greeted, he hadn't seen Noah in a week and a half. His buddy sat next to him, dangling his legs over the edge and looked off into the distance as well. "How are you doing?" Rex asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, I'll be in the hospital wing for another few days before I'm let out, but still have to check in with Holiday every day for two weeks, probably more," Noah explained, swinging his legs.

"Hopefully you're going to be okay," Rex spoke up after a few minutes of staring off at the slowly setting sun.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Noah was back to square one, numbness had overtaken him a day after the sunset watching with Rex and the second day, he returned to the recognizable pain in his muscles; the poison obviously wasn't going to back down easily. He was stuck in that dreaded hospital bed _again_ with an oxygen mask over his face, needles and wires strewn all over the place, connecting machines to his body.

But let's see what happened when the poison struck back; Noah was helping out with an Evo sighting.

"Alright, what's the plan and this time; you better have one," Bobo asked, looking up at Noah.

"In truth, I don't have one," Noah announced, earning a rolling of the eyes from Bobo. Noah, Six and Bobo were taking on a human hawk with five rattle snake tails, a beak that split four ways and one eye, for the other looked like it was ripped right out of its socket.

"So we're charging in like last time?" Bobo asked.

"I guess so," Noah concluded, charging off without Bobo who yelled at the teen in anger for leaving him behind.

Noah shot three large cement rocks from the cannon he had activated. The Evo avoided two and grabbed the third with all five of its tails before tossing it back. Noah sidestepped out of the way, barely having the projectile touch his jacket before activating the sword and activating the saw addition. The Evo was low enough to the ground for Noah to jump up to and swing at. Just as he was about to do so, the diamond-saw like weapon deactivated and transformed back into his normal hand and everything went black. The next thing Noah knew was that he had an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"It's back," Holiday announced and that was all she had to say; for Noah already knew what she was talking about. Noah knew that he first would experience numbness and then pain would attack him, so he decided to savor the pain-free moments.

"I can tell," Noah replied, wanting so badly to rip off the oxygen mask; but couldn't and never would have since it helped him breathe and without it, he would probably be dead. The next moments were silent and Noah wondered if Holiday would notify Rex this time. As if Holiday heard his thoughts, she looked up at him and shook her head slowly.

"I can't afford to have him knowing this information," Holiday announced. Noah wanted to ask Holiday why, but he knew that she had her reasons and shouldn't ask anyways.

XXXXXXXXX

Rex had a feeling that something was up when Holiday had spent less time outside of the hospital wing. Plus, he knew that Holiday wouldn't tell him what was up, but he was still gonna try to get an answer without having to pry it from her, he would never do that to someone like Holiday.

"Please, I told you, keeping secrets isn't cool," Rex said as Holiday walked by with a clipboard hugged to her chest. She simply ignored him and sped up to reach the hospital wing faster. Rex's hands clenched in frustration and he was ready to punch the wall again, but resisted the urge. Taking a deep breath, Rex walked away from the area.

A week had passed and Rex was positive that something was up, Holiday was absent from her spot in front of the computers and rarely left the hospital wing and if she did, she seemed to be frantic and in a hurry, well, here's one of those rare times.

"Come on doc', at least give me an answer, this isn't fair," Rex half demanded, grabbing her arm as she rushed by.

"Rex, I have no time for answering questions," Holiday said, voice thick with hurry, anxiety and a little bit of grief and panic. Holiday pulled out of Rex's grasp and rushed off, leaving Rex in the long corridor, glaring in her direction slightly. He really wasn't going to get used to not getting answers, he was going to keep trying.

XXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay?" Holiday asked, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer and already knew the answer. Noah's face was scrunched up in pain and shaky breaths could be clearly heard from Holiday's spot at the desk like table where her papers were strewn about. Noah's heart rate was irregular and would never keep a tempo for a minute, it was always speeding up and slowing down and sometimes speeding up even faster after speeding up and vice versa, the later scared Holiday the most. Another thing that scared her was Noah's 'underwater' breathing; that's when you stop breathing in your sleep **(A/N: My dad suffers from that)**. The only thing that reassured her that he was still alive was when he would wake up, gasping for air before he actually died.

Holiday had Six watch Noah since she was kinda tired of being cooped up in that hospital room. She felt pretty bad for Noah since he probably was sick of being stuck in a hospital bed. He had told her that he preferred the small couch in Rex's room and she was actually surprised; couches weren't that comfortable were they? As she left the hospital wing, she expected Rex to randomly step into her path, but that never happened. Holiday decided to take a trip to Rex's room to see if said teen was there.

"Rex, are you in there?" Holiday asked after knocking a few times on the door. Holiday tried the doorknob and to her surprise; it wasn't locked. She slowly opened the door, peeking in the spot Rex asleep on the couch, a book on vehicles (such as airplanes, cars, motorcycles, etc…) over his face. Holiday slowly closed the door, making sure that it didn't creak or make any other obnoxious noise.

Holiday looked up at the sky, stars littering the sky, accompanied by the softly glowing moon. Lucky for her, the Providence tower had a balcony for stuff like this. She knew that Rex preferred the roof instead of the balcony, but she had seen him on the balcony once with Six when he was ten.

_Holiday approached the doors that lead out to the balcony when she heard Six talking. She opened the door a crack and spotted Six and Rex both sitting on the edge of the railing which was thick enough to serve as a seat._

_ "Six, I don't know what to do, where's my family?" little ten year old Rex asked, innocence in his voice. _

_ "Like I said, they're gone for now," Six answered, not wanting to say that they're dead to the young ten year old; that just wasn't a good idea along with the fact that the poor boy was suffering from amnesia. _

_ "Six, do you know your family?" Rex asked, looking up at the agent._

_ "That does not concern you," Six answered in complete monotone, not looking back at Rex, Holiday was going to lecture the agent about child care later._

_ "Six, why can't I remember anything?" Rex asked, looking back up at the star littered sky._

_ "I already explained amnesia to you Rex," Six answered. _

_ "Six, why don't you smile?" Rex asked, continuing his barrage of questions on the green suited man. _

_ "I was ordered to not show emotion Rex," Six answered, earning a confused look from Rex._

_ "But why do you listen to that guy? Doesn't obeying rules bore you?" Rex asked, looking up at Six yet again. This question; Six didn't answer and Rex didn't mind. "Six, can you be like…my dad for now?" The young boy asked, catching both Six and Holiday off guard. Holiday saw Six raise an eyebrow in question._

_ "And why is that?" Six asked._

_ "Well, I just don't want to be alone," Rex answered, swinging his legs as he looked down at the ground that was far below, obviously too far down to survive a fall, but Rex wasn't scared. _

Holiday took a deep breath of fresh night air before softly exhaling, looking up at the sky. She swore that she could see a ten year old Rex and Six sitting on the edge of the railing on the balcony, see-through; like a hologram. As Holiday approached the railing, the hologram slowly faded the closer she got until there was nothing left.

_"Six, can you be like…my dad for now?"_ That line rang in her memory ever since that night and she would think about it every night.

Holiday sighed after organizing yet another stack of medical papers; it was two in the morning. She looked over her shoulder at Noah who was currently experiencing the underwater breathing, making her nervous. 'Come on…' Holiday would think when he was going though it and would sigh in relief when he would wake up; and he did so. Poor kid wouldn't get a good sleep until Holiday could completely get rid of the poison eating away at his body. Holiday sincerely felt terrible for Noah, he would have to catch up on sleep once he was better, which she didn't know when he would get better; he probably never would. If he never would, he would be suffering these 'attacks' every now and then at random times.

Holiday had fallen asleep in her spot at the desk after a half an hour of nothing. Noah looked over at the doctor, feeling bad for having to make her stay up and work so hard just to keep him alive. He knew that Holiday felt sorry for him, but not why she felt bad for him. He also really hated waking up to lack of oxygen even though he had an oxygen mask on him, this underwater breathing kept him from getting sleep and he just wanted to sleep on the couch. 'Oh what I would do to just get some sleep on the couch cuddled up with Rex…wait…what the h*ll?' Noah immediately stopped his train of thought and wanted to slap his forehead, but couldn't move with all of the machines hooked up to him and the screaming pain of his extremely sore and aching muscles.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, this chapter was long. ^^ Like always, hope that it didn't suck and be nice when you review. Peace out my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey, hey, I'm back and I'm leaving tomorrow! I almost updated yesterday, but noticed that it was one in the morning, so I decided to go to sleep since my mother would be yelling at me for staying up when we would be doing major preparations for the trip later in the day. Well anyways, here's the next chapter to our story, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rex jammed at the buttons to the video game controller, eyes focused intently on the screen in front of him. Bobo was currently lounging near by, snoozing his worries away…more like snoring. Rex hadn't received any answers from Holiday, so he decided to occupy himself at the moment and just as Rex had suspected, Holiday was knocking on the door. He could tell that it was Holiday since her knocks were soft, yet loud enough to be heard over the television. Turning off the console, Rex stood up and twisted the knob to the door, opening it to see Holiday.

"Alright Rex, I'm ready to tell you what's going on," Holiday announced as Rex crossed his arms.

"It's about time you do so," Rex grumbled before stepping aside to let Holiday in; which the doctor did, Rex following behind after closing the door and sitting on the couch since Bobo was asleep on the bed. Holiday remained standing as she tilted her clipboard back so she could examine the contents.

"Rex, you know that Evo sighting a few weeks ago?" Holiday asked, looking up from the clipboard before returning her gaze to said object as Rex nodded. "Bobo told you some things as well, am I correct?" Holiday continued to ask and earned another nod from Rex.

"Yeah, he said something about poison," Rex added and it was Holiday's turn to nod.

"Okay, so I'm still not sure what's going on myself, but I'll tell you all I can," Holiday continued. "But what's going on with Noah just doesn't seem to have anything to do with the poison, his body is shutting down and when he was sent on that mission a week ago, everything suddenly got worse," Holiday explained. "Six believes that it wasn't poison, but a virus in the form of mist," Holiday continued.

"That sounds legit enough," Rex stated.

"Yeah, but how could an Evo do that?' Holiday asked. "I believe it, but…" Holiday continued, but trailed off when a medical assistant abruptly opened the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Rex asked, raising an eyebrow rudely and earning a side glare from Holiday.

"What is it?" Holiday questioned, approaching the nurse.

"He's up," She simply announced and Holiday nodded, looking over to Rex before walking out of the room.

Rex was walking in the direction of the medical wing since Holiday had left just like that. He was about to turn when he heard a _thud_ and then a _thunk_. Furrowing his eyebrows, Rex sped up a bit and approached the lockable double doors. To his surprise, the double doors weren't locked, so he went right through them and looked to his left, so far so good, and then to his right where he saw Noah lying on the ground and an indent on the wall. He then spotted Holiday who was shaking her head slowly.

"What just happened?" Rex asked as he approached Holiday, looking down at his buddy.

"Long story," Holiday simply replied, not bothering to look up at Rex.

"Did he knock himself out?" Rex asked rather amused.

"Yes he-"Holiday started, but was interrupted when Noah started complaining. "Never mind," Holiday continued.

"Ow, that hurt, why did you tell me to do that?" Noah asked and there were more questions thrown at the doctor who shook her head slowly once more.

"And-oh hey Rex," Noah abruptly greeted when he spotted Rex from his spot on the floor.

"Wow, you really did put a dent in that wall," Rex stated, looking at the damage Noah had created. "Never knew that my head was that thick," Rex continued as Noah sat up.

"Yes, your head is that thick," Noah stated as he stood up and dusted himself off. "And I almost killed you!" Noah continued, earning a confused look from Rex.

"He's talking about the 'poison'," Holiday pointed out as Rex nodded his head once.

"I see," Rex answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so you're going to be fine right?" Rex asked as the two walked through the bustling streets of New York City.

"Um, not sure, Holiday said that it could come back," Noah answered. "Wanna play basketball?"

Rex inwardly cursed as he missed yet again. The ball was caught by Noah who was standing below the basketball hoop.

"You're still a little rocky at this," Noah pointed out and tossed the ball at Rex. Catching the ball, Rex aimed and threw the ball into the air for the umpteenth time, having the ball bounce off of the rim again.

"Man, this is torture," Rex groaned as Noah rolled his eyes after catching the basketball. Noah walked up to Rex and handed him the ball and as Rex was about to shoot it, Noah grabbed his arm.

"Whoa wait," Noah called before standing behind Rex and grabbing both of his wrists. "You know what to do," Noah said as he helped Rex with aiming. Rex's heart pounded as his face heated up at the contact and before he knew it, he had shot the ball, making a hoop. "That's how it's done," Noah said from behind Rex.

"Uh, thanks," Rex thanked. Noah walked over to the rolling ball and picked it up, turning and passing it to Rex who wasn't paying attention, getting hit on the head by the oncoming projectile. "Ow! What was that for?" Rex cried out as he held his throbbing head, watching the bouncing ball in detest.

"Sorry," Noah apologized, laughing a little, earning a glare from Rex. "You weren't paying attention," Noah continued before having the ball contact with his head. "You did that on purpose!" Noah cried out as he rubbed his head in the same way Rex was.

"So did you," Rex grumbled before turning and walking away.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, for real," Noah apologized again as he ran up to Rex. "Where are we going?" Noah asked after a few minutes of silence in between the two.

"Don't know, wanna fly us somewhere?" Rex asked.

Rex and Noah stood in front of a small Providence air craft.

"Are you sure about this?" Rex asked as Noah looked up at the machine with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, sounds fun doesn't it?" Noah asked and Rex shrugged his shoulders. Noah then took a deep breath and focused on the large air craft. Rex remained silent for the few minutes before exhaling rather loudly.

"It won't wo-" Rex started, but jumped when the engine slowly started to come to life. "This is gonna be fun," Rex stated with a smirk as the large air plane slowly hovered off of the ground.

"Here we go!" Noah called out suddenly as the jet wings sprouted from his back. Noah grabbed Rex and took off after the plane, whooping in excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Holiday, Rex's up to something," Six announced as he walked up to the doctor.

"Why do you say that?" Holiday asked before the agent pointed out one of the large windows. There, Noah and Rex were flying through the air along with a large Providence air craft. "Oh man," Holiday sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for it's shortness, I've got to get stuff done, so goodbye! If you review, be nice because I'm a wuss. Peace out my friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Yay, I'm back! XD The trip was great; we had really bad turbulence on the way home though. Whateva! A lot happened on this site when I came home, had to go through 44 emails when I returned. Okay, before I start ranting, I have another story in my sights, so I'm thinking about if I should get it up during or after this one, so help me out with deciding what I should do. Anyways here's the next chapter to our story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rex, Six and Noah were chasing after a large Evo that looked like a dog with no eyes, three tails and wings made of pure bone jutting out of its back. It was five feet at the hackles, making the Evo roughly close to six feet if its head was raised; also, the Evo was very fast. The fact that it was pouring outside made things worse for running. The Evo panted heavily as it fled from the three, running like a drunken maniac; sliding into walls and running in a strange pattern.

"So, what's the plan?" Rex asked as he avoided some acid spit the Evo spat to keep its pursuers at bay; but failed. The Evo turned around and shot five more rounds; forcing Rex to dodge the deadly projectiles. Two came close to each other on both left and right sides, making Rex slip backwards. He landed on his back and the back of his head snapped back, smacking into the ground and knocking Rex out.

Rex opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of his room. Sitting up, Rex grunted in slight soreness in the muscles surrounding his ribs. The room was awfully hot and it would drive Rex crazy if it didn't cool down soon; his head was pounding as well, so that didn't help anything. Rex was about to exit the room when Noah came in.

"Looks like you're finally up," Noah stated before shoving a cup of liquid medicine in Rex's hands. "Take it," Noah continued flatly. Rex furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the liquid in disgust.

"No way," Rex replied and Noah replied by rolling his eyes. "Why do I have to take it anyways, I'm just fine," Rex continued, handing the cup back to Noah. Sighing, Noah poured the liquid medicine in his mouth. "What are-" Rex started, but was cut off when Noah's lips met his as Noah forced the medicine into Rex's mouth, making Rex swallow it. When the two separated, Noah turned and left Rex who was just standing there with shock written all over his face.

"Alright, he took it," Noah announced as he walked past Holiday.

"Really? I didn't think that he'd be that cooperative," Holiday answered, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he wasn't that cooperative," Noah stated.

The steady rhythm of a dribbling ball echoed in the gymnasium before it stopped when Rex caught the ball to shoot. The medicine worked ten minutes after the incident and Rex was feeling better. He shot the ball and; like always, had it bounce off of the rim of the hoop. Rex sighed, grabbed the ball and tried to remember how Noah got him to get a hoop. Sitting there for a few minutes, thinking and trying to memorize the correct way to shoot the ball, Rex finally threw the ball; score. Smirking, Rex picked up the ball and continued to dribble it.

Decisions were things that could really irritate people; especially when they don't want to make one within a ten second time restriction.

"Well?" Six snapped impatiently. Noah groaned in frustration; Evo activity was all over the place and unfortunately, there was only one of Rex. Manhattan, Seoul, Paris, Tokyo, Brainerd and Los Angeles were currently experiencing Evo activity and Noah had to choose which city to take care of and risk arriving too late at the other locations. To make things a little worse, Six had given _'Rex'_ this one time to choose his mission, just dandy.

"Fine, fine, let's head for Brainerd…where is that exactly?" Noah answered, but continued on with a question.

"Minnesota, now let's go," Six replied.

Rex was sprawled out on the couch, boredom eating away at him; apparently, Six and Noah had left for a mission without notifying him. Rex was frustrated about that fact and would rant to Noah about it later when he returned.

"You look pretty bored," Holiday's voice sounded in the location of the door. Rex sat up to look at Holiday who was standing at the doorway, this time, without her clipboard.

"What do you think?" Rex huffed in a moody tone; crossing his arms and flopping back down like a young child. Rex's response was Holiday simply rolling her eyes, but Rex didn't see the action. "Mind as well sleep the day away," Rex continued after a few seconds of silence.

"Now; you know better," Holiday replied, feeling like she was talking to ten year old Rex again, though, it was slightly different since he was currently in Noah's body. Speaking of that, Holiday still needed to figure out how to return the two to their original bodies; that is easier said than done.

"Say, do you know the song _California gurls_?"

When Noah and Six returned, they were greeted by a loud beat practically vibrating the whole structure.

"What the heck's that noise?" Noah asked, looking around for the source. Furrowing his eyebrows, Noah and Six followed the loud noise until they entered the 'Poker room'. "Well, looks like Re- Noah has picked up the convincing ability Bobo has; or it was blackmail," Noah said, shocked. There, on top of the poker table; Dr. Holiday was dancing erratically along with singing the song _California gurls _by Katy Perry. When she spotted the two, she sent them a look that screamed '_help me or you're going to be skinned alive'_, that really wasn't something Noah didn't want to happen. If he were to be skinned alive, mind as well have Rex be back in his normal body and _then _be skinned alive.

"Be warned, I helped," Bobo pointed out as he walked past the two.

"Oh brother," Noah muttered as he walked over to Rex who was, at the moment, laughing 'til he was practically wheezing, the fact that he had just recovered from a cold didn't help the wheezing either. "Rex, I wanna know how you managed to turn the Poker room into a night club," Noah said, it was sort of true. The DJ set in the corner wasn't there before along with a few large speakers. There was another poker table that was somehow shoved through the small doorway into the now night club room.

"Huh? Oh sorry…just had to," Rex answered, still laughing a little.

"And how'd you get Holiday to do _this_?" Noah continued.

"With the help of Bobo, almost anything's possible; except for unarmed robberies," Rex answered and Noah gave him a look that clearly read '_what the h*ll do you mean by that?_', before standing up and walking away.

"Oh yeah, and I'm magic!" Rex called after Noah who face palmed in embarrassment since it was Rex in his body that was saying it, so it was like him saying it. That cold medicine did more than make him feel better…

XXXXXXXXX

**Okay, completely random chapter; just had to put this up and I'm a little sick myself. Unfortunately, my mother doesn't know 'mercy' and is sending me to summer school with food poisoning. Anyways, my trip was great just in case you need to be notified again. XP Anyways, if you're going to review; be nice, my soul is fragile. :) Peace out my friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mi amigos, I'm back. ^^ I'm the only one in the household excluding my dogs, so I decided to update since I really don't have much to do at the moment. XP Whatevs, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah had made a large mental note to never ever under no circumstances give Rex that cold medicine ever again; period. What the heck was in that stuff anyways? After that little mishap, Noah had forced Rex out of the renovated room by dragging him by the collar of his shirt and right as he tossed a hysterically laughing Rex on the couch; Rex passed out just like that; quick as lightning. Quite a surprise since he was laughing so hard and that he seemed to have plenty of energy to spare; must've been the drowsiness the medicine comes with, at least that came in handy. Holiday was defiantly going to murder Rex for doing that in her own little way; which Noah didn't want to know.

"Okay, next time, we can try pills," Noah grumbled to himself as he exited Rex's room. The idea sounded okay, but pills could do the same thing and who knows what Rex will do the next time. Hopefully; there isn't a next time. Well, it was nice outside, so what the heck? Noah would just go for a road trip.

Holiday cracked the door open again to see Rex asleep on his bed, drool sliding down from the corner of his mouth to the bed sheets. Holiday wondered if she should just bust the news to Bobo, Six and maybe White about the two's soul swap, it really wasn't fun keeping a secret like this; thing would clear up a little if she did so, but Rex asked for it, so she would keep her word. Closing the door, Holiday walked away from Rex's room; she'll punish him later, but for now, she has some work to attend to.

Noah stopped at the basketball court; he would take a small break here and then continue. Magically taking a basketball out of nowhere, **(A/N: Hey! I wanna be able to do that!)** Noah walked over to one of the basketball hoops. He aimed and tossed the ball to have it bounce off of the backboard and roll away from him, dang that was suckish. Noah was about to trot after the ball when a raven haired teen placed his foot on top of the round object.

"So kid, you good?" The boy asked gruffly, making Noah furrow his eyebrows.

"Listen, I'm in no mood for a game at the moment okay?" Noah replied, taking a step foreword. "Now give it back," Noah continued. The raven haired male snorted and picked up the basketball and positioned it to look like he was going to pass it back to Noah. Noah was about to take another step foreword when the ball flew at his forehead, sending him to the ground. Grunting as he rubbed his burning forehead, Noah opened his eyes and narrowed them at the laughing teenager. Another teen walked up behind the black haired boy with his arms crossed, no emotion currently showing.

"What's your choice loser?" The male asked, giving his blond partner the basketball.

"Two against one really isn't that fair," Noah pointed out, standing up as well.

"Yeah so? Who cares if the game's fair; I'm in it for the victory and your loss," The boy spat as the blond started dribbling the ball. Noah slightly bent his knees, preparing for a rough match since he really had no choice.

"If I win, you have to give me the ball back," Noah announced.

"And if we win, we get to keep it," The blond teen countered before running in the direction of the basketball hoop behind Noah. Noah ran after the boy, struggling to keep up; man this kid was fast. The blond's partner was to the right of Noah while the blond himself was in front of Noah and to the left. Noah knew that he shouldn't use Rex's powers in this kind of a situation, so he let that option be and sped up the best he could. His foe was about to shoot when he jumped foreword, shoving the ball out of the kids hands, landing on his chest and chin in the process. Forcing himself up, Noah ran for the rolling basketball; looks like they weren't going by the rules for this game. Swiftly picking the orange ball off of the ground, Noah sped for the opposite basketball hoop with both of the opposing teens right on his tail.

"Sh*t!" Noah cried when he tripped over his own foot; spraining his ankle as well. The ball bounced away from him, touching the metal pole that held up the backboard of the basketball hoop. The raven teen pounced for the ball and took off in the other direction, laughing at Noah as he retreated to the other basketball hoop. Noah forced himself to stand and took one step, falling over in the process of doing so, he was done for.

"So loser, you gonna get up?" The blond scoffed, kicking a few pebbles and dirt into Noah's eyes. Grunting in pain, Noah rubbed his eyes and stood up, glaring at the two; man, they just had to pick a _fight_ with him. Noah reached for the ball in the blonds hand before having it lifted out of his reach, this teen was five inches taller than Rex and that was pretty tall.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try," The raven laughed at Noah after he had just reached for the ball. Noah was about to announce that he was going to give up and let them have the ball.

"Thank you!" A familiar voice chirped as the ball was bounced out of the blond's hand, making him grunt in irritation. Turns out Rex had appeared out of nowhere and managed to jump high enough the get his hand under the ball and bounce it out of the tall teen's hand. Smirking as he dribbled the ball, Rex raised an eyebrow. "Well you two, wanna dance?" Rex taunted as he ran for the farther basketball hoop. The two teens were surprised at how fast Rex was; turns out that he may be short (for now), but he's practically a Greyhound when it comes to running. Laughing as he made a mad dash for the basketball hoop, Rex felt light on his feet; he'd never run this fast before. Noah really wished that he could help Rex out, but his ankle was screaming in agony, making him wince every now and then. Rex jumped as high as he could and managed to dunk the basketball, swinging from the hoop once before letting go to fall to the ground.

"Okay kid, you're good, let's see just how good you are," The raven haired teen growled as he grabbed the basketball, dribbled it a few times before taking off. Rex took off after his opponent a second later; easily catching up before stealing the ball. Rex pretty surprised at how well he was performing, that was, until the tall blond teen tripped him, making Rex fall on his right arm, slightly dislocating it.

"Gah, d*mn it!" Rex yelped before slowly standing up and grabbing his arm, popping it back into place, ouch. His opponent was currently dashing for the basketball hoop, aiming for a score. Rex growled and galloped after the raven haired adolescent. Rex was about to catch up when Noah suddenly came from the side, smacking the ball out of the boys hands.

"Hey!" The dark haired male yelled in surprise as the ball bounced away from him. Noah immediately fell to the ground; gripping his ankle while Rex was running after the ball. Rex was about to pick up the runaway sports ball when he was shoulder slammed by the large blond teen. Rex was sent flying and had his head collide with the pole to the basketball hoop; knocking him out. Noah swore that this game had gone from basketball to rugby the moment he had tripped and sprained his ankle. Just before anymore harm could be caused, Six calmly walked up to the chaotic scenario.

"You two; stop this immediately," Six demanded.

"What makes you think that you can just boss us around like that?" The black haired male challenged. Six didn't answer verbally, for, he swiftly drew his katanas, scaring the two teens. "Uh…f-fine, take your b-ball…you c-chickens!" The brunette stuttered angrily as he tossed the ball at Noah who caught it before running off with the tall blond behind him.

"Thanks Six, I swear that game turned into rugby," Noah thanked, scratching the back of his head. "Um…can we go back now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah was really getting irritated with Rex's whining, Rex had started the minute he had gained consciousness.

"Rex, will you please shut up?" Noah yelled, levels of irritation skyrocketing.

"No way! Those two were just jerks; that's not how you play basketball and I even know that!" Rex cried waving his arms angrily.

"Rex, calm down," Holiday ordered as he handed the teen an icepack for his bruised head.

"How can you not complain about it anyways? They made you stupider!" Rex continued on.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Noah asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and irritation, but mostly confusion.

"Well this is your body so bleh," Rex answered before sticking his tongue out at Noah who rolled his eyes. Rex was being so childish at the moment you could seriously believe that there was a five year old in the room they were currently residing in if you were outside of it.

"Rex, you're acting like a five year old, now shut up," Noah said not wanting anymore noise from Rex, but talking to him won't make things any better and he had done just that.

Noah swore that he had just taken five Ibuprofen for the massive migraine Rex had ever so _kindly_ given to him with all of his whining, he also swore that he could still hear Rex complaining to Holiday. Believe him, you don't want to be around Rex when he's going off on one of his infamous whining sprees; they're terrible and just down right irritating. Just when he finally got some peace, Rex just had to barge into the room rudely, making Noah groan in irritation.

"Are you here to whine to me now?" Noah asked from under a pillow, muffling some of his words.

"Meh, sure," Rex answered before plopping down on the couch. Wow, he really wore out his vocal cords within that small amount of time; his throat was burning from all of the yelling and complaining. "Those two kids weren't really fair you know," Rex pointed out.

"Yes I know that," Noah groaned, exhausted from having to run with a sprained ankle; that was practically Hell on Earth, okay fine, maybe he was over exaggerating a little bit but still it was agonizing. "At least you got there before they put a beating on me," Noah continued, making Rex perk up a little.

"So that's a thank you?" Rex asked with a smug smirk.

"Don't push it," Noah warned lightly and had Rex roll his eyes even though Noah couldn't see the action.

"Aw come on, just admit it," Rex said, smirk widening as he rolled onto his back on the small love seat.

"Are you trying to make me hate you?" Noah asked, really not wanting to answer Rex's demand. Rex remembered when he said that to Noah when he was irritating him; (Chapter 4) that was when they both broke a few bones a while ago. A time laps that was too big for him to remember, or time just really wasn't on his side at the moment.

"I know that you can't hate me," Rex replied smugly, crossing his arms as he looked up at the white ceiling.

"Yeah, too bad for me because I love you," Noah slipped and immediately went silent. 'Oh sh*t,' was all that went through Noah's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Oooooohhhh, there goes those three words. XP Anyways, if you review, be nice because my soul is fragile; it says so on the box. I bought my soul on eBay. XD Whateva, peace out my friends! **


	10. Chapter 10

** Hi people; sorry that I haven't updated in a while ^^' inspiration hasn't been punching me in the face often enough, so please bear with me. So; without further ado, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXX**

Rex just waited for the time when Noah stopped avoiding him; why was it? Just because he told him that he loved him? Very likely, but not a really good reason, Noah's got to learn to face the music because sometimes; it goes better than a person would anticipate. Though the first thing Rex wanted to fix was his headache, right after Noah had spilled the beans, he muttered something about overdosing Rex with cold medicine and probably getting some himself since they had made mouth to mouth contact; so technically, Noah thought that he was loopy at that moment. All of the thinking and confusion was what gave Rex the pounding headache. Holiday was trying to figure out how to return the two back to their original bodies before something more stupid than Rex's cold medicine high would occur. Hopefully she would do so.

"What's up with the chief," was the first thing Bobo asked after witnessing Noah scamper out of the room when Rex entered. Rex answered with a shrug of the shoulders. "So blondie, what's up?" Bobo continued.

"Nothing monkey," Rex replied before heading for the medical wing where Holiday was currently residing. "Holiday, do you have any medicine for headaches?" Rex asked.

"Take some Ibuprofen," Holiday simply replied as she scanned her papers thoroughly.

"Come up with anything yet?" Rex asked, wondering if he'd ever be back to his normal body again; things were starting to become a pain, liquid medicine never made him loopy like that so he made a mental note to never give Noah liquid medicine.

"They're called baby steps Rex," Holiday answered indirectly. Rex approached a cupboard that held a load of pills and all of that good stuff. Once spotting the Ibuprofen, Rex grabbed the container and popped in two pills.

"All right doc, I'm off," Rex announced before walking out of the room without earning an answer from Holiday; which was expected. Rex had decided to skip the meetings with White that Noah would usually go to and just hang low; not worry about it. Rex was bored, Noah got to do all of the missions now and Six refused to bring him along; maybe not telling the others wasn't such a bright idea after all. Way to go Rex was all Rex would think to himself when Noah, Six and Bobo would set off for a mission in random locations around the world. Seattle, Boca Raton, Phoenix, Minneapolis, Sioux falls, wherever; and those were only a number of cities in America. There were places like Cuba and Jeju (pronounced Cheju) Island, South Korea, that they rarely visited. The boredom was making Rex a troublemaker and he did some pretty bizarre things; he once 'accidentally' catapulted something important to Holiday's research. That got him a one way ticket out of the medical ward for a few days.

"Hey Noah," Rex called when Noah had returned from a mission in Paris. Noah hesitated for a while before turning to look at his best bud.

"Yes?" Noah asked warily, preparing to make a mad dash for it. Rex approached his friend and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Love you too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Well this was just dandy, Rex, Noah, Six and Bobo were face to face with The Pack, though, Rex didn't understand why they came since Van Kleiss had disappeared with professor Rilander (that how you spell it?). So who could've sent them? Or did they arrive by their own will? And before Rex knew it; all seven of them jumped into combat like two rival wolf packs, one pack intruding while the other protected their territory. Rex was trying to handle them; but things just didn't work out and he was knocked out for the umpteenth time since he was in Noah's body.

Rex awoke with an abrupt start; jumping up and falling to the ground a second later for getting up too fast. Grunting before pushing himself up, Rex looked around at his surroundings; ah he was in the medical ward…yet _again_.

"Whoa, slow down Rover; you're going to hurt yourself," Holiday's voice sounded from behind him with a tint of amusement. Rolling his eyes; Rex sat back down on the medical bed with a huff.

"Man, I have a feeling that this isn't going to be my last time winding up in here," Rex grumbled, frustration clear in his strained sentence. Holiday gave a hum before returning to the work that she had been oh so rudely interrupted from.

When Rex opened the door to his room, he spotted Noah sprawled on the ground, asleep, one leg up on the bed indicating that he had fallen out and not noticed, drool trailing down the edge of his mouth. Rex snorted before plopping down on the couch and closing his eyes to think. Unfortunately, the thinking didn't last long when sleep took over and he was soon out like a light.

Holiday was headed to Rex's room to tell them that she thought that she was onto something and that they wouldn't have to wait too long to be back in their normal bodies. When she knocked on the door, nobody answered. Knocking again and earning no answer, Holiday opened the door a crack before peeking into the silent room. What a sight, both teens were half on the ground, half on the bed/couch. Rex was on his chest, one leg fully extended on the couch and one bend while both arms were slightly crossed in front of his face, both hand not quite touching but coming close to. She was surprised that they didn't snore she knew that Six took a pill to keep him from doing so to save himself the not so shown embarrassment.

"D*mn Activia lady…" Rex growled in his sleep, nuzzling his head into one of his arms before mumbling something Holiday couldn't quite make out. Holiday decided to leave the two to some peace and left, closing the door silently to not wake any of the two; she would have to tell them when they woke up.

When Holiday returned to check on them, Rex and Noah were cuddled up to each other like puppies just in a more humane position. They probably woke up and soon ended up like that when one of them was seeking the warmth of the other. Holiday cooed mentally before closing the door once more to leave the two in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm so sorry that I can't make it any longer. Inspiration died on me and I'm **_**exhausted**_**. So here's the chapter; hope you enjoyed it, be nice if you review since I've got a fragile soul and peace out my friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Well, hopefully (for me), I'm nearing a conclusion to this story. ^^' Too many ideas for different stories are bugging me. Well, since I'm no rocket scientist, I will not really explain how Holiday will return our two teens back to normal in a future chapter. TT TT I'm just not that kind of person…**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Oh man, I had the _weirdest_ dream about that Activia lady," Rex grumbled as he rubbed his forehead, trying to erase the dream he had just had.

"Yep, it'll happen," Noah smugly replied as he flipped a page to a mechanics magazine. Rolling his eyes, Rex snatched the magazine from his friend's hands. "Hey! I was reading that FYI!" Noah yelled before snatching the magazine back with a huff. Rex just stared at Noah, waiting for peer pressure to set in from him just looking at him. "Okay, okay, stop looking at me, what do you want?" Noah finally broke, closing the magazine and tossing it on the ground.

"Nothing," Rex answered smugly. Before he knew it, he was running, possibly for his life, down the hallway, laughing his head off while Noah wasn't too far behind, probably bent on hurting Rex. "You'll never catch me yah sucker!" Rex wailed as he turned a corner, running in place for a brief moment as he took the sharp turn. Rex spotted the medical ward where Holiday worked and sped up. When he looked back, he saw that Noah had activated his hovering motorcycle. "Aw d*mn!" Rex shrieked as he dove into the room, instantly ducking under the medical bed.

"What's going on?" Holiday demanded before having Noah burst into the room as the mechanical vehicle morphed back into his legs.

"Noah's trying to murder me!" Rex cried with an inward laugh.

"Am not! Rex just doesn't know when to shut up!" Noah countered, earning a real glare from Rex.

"Oi! I _do _know when to shut up, I just choose not to!" Rex replied, sounding like a small child.

"Yeah right," Noah scowled, furrowing his eyebrows.

"_Vete a la mierda!_" Rex replied before stomping off. Holiday stood there, simply shocked.

"Translation?" Noah half demanded as he turned to face Holiday.

"F*ck you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, Noah just learned that Rex will speak a different language when he's angered greatly," Holiday announced as she walked up to Six. No answer, that was normal.

Rex stormed blindly through the halls, grumbling angrily under his breath. He really couldn't grip the fact that he had just said _F*ck you_ to his best friend. Rex knew that he had hurt his buddy greatly, but at the moment, he just really didn't care at all. Not an ounce of guilt was felt as his mind replayed his anger over and over in the form of a memory. When Noah and Rex passed each other, not even glances were thrown at the other, they just continued on their way. Noah probably had somewhere to go, but Rex really didn't have anywhere to go. Noah stopped in his tracks before slightly peeking over his shoulder to look at the Evo's retreating back before disappearing around the corner. He knew that Rex had nowhere to go, so he would confront him later that day.

"Man, why are you letting this get to you?" Rex asked himself as he sat by the wall in the gym. _Getting angry over just a few words?_ Rex though to himself in anger, he really blew it, big time. Sighing, Rex searched for a basketball for a few rounds of hoops before going back to his room. After missing practically every shot by a foot, Rex gave up and let the basketball roll around freely as he left the gym.

Plopping down on the couch, Rex sighed as he got comfortable in his room. He just needed some down time, so he turned on the game system that was hooked up to the large television in his room and popped in a game. This would always get things off of his mind and it defiantly worked this time; making him forget completely about the argument he and Noah had shot up. When he was angry, he would play a game where you would beat the living sh*t out of your opponents such as the Super Smash Brothers series, Okami and that Tatsunoko vs. Capcom thing. When he was feelin depressed, he would just play a low energy game.

"Taking your mind off of things?" Rex turned to see Holiday standing at the doorway.

"Sure," Rex replied before resuming to the game. Holiday knew that Rex really wasn't a kid to play games too much, but once he was caught in it, he would stop when he felt like he'd played too much. Holiday didn't say anything after Rex replied and just watched him jam at the buttons on the controller. He wasn't bad enough to look like a newbie to the game, but not good enough to look like a gaming junkie, which was good in her opinion since she really didn't approve of the gaming system when Bobo demanded one for Rex. Two hours was the most Holiday had ever seen Rex play a video game and he had never topped that, the least was half an hour.

"Noah wants you to know that he is sorry," Holiday spoke up and inwardly laughed as Rex's character died.

"Aw man, you made me die," Rex whined with a slight smile. Holiday could hear a slight joking tone in his voice. That was a good sign, he was feeling better already.

"That's life," Holiday replied with a smile of her own before leaving Rex to resume to his gaming.

When Noah returned to Rex's room, he saw that Bobo and Rex were practically murdering each other in a game that Noah would always beat Rex in; Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Bobo obviously was the big ape on steroids; DK and Rex was the FOXHOUND member; Snake A.K.A: the guy with a lot of exploding stuff. When Rex and Noah would play, they would usually play cooperatively and rarely against each other.

"Mind if I join?" Noah asked, making Rex's character die again.

"Aw man, this happened with Holiday, you too?" Rex slightly complained as Bobo was announced the winner.

"Hah, I won," Bobo snorted with a smirk.

"No way, that wasn't fair," Rex huffed as Bobo rolled his eyes before hitting the teen in the head with his Wii remote. "Hey, what was that for?" Rex yelped, rubbing his head.

"You're sounding like a five year old," Bobo smugly replied before tossing Noah a Wii remote. "Now bring it on you two, I'm sure that I'm gonna win this one," Bobo continued.

"In your dreams," Rex murmured before starting the fight.

Later that day, Rex was feeling better after kicking Bobo's *ss in the game, only to have Noah destroy him, cutting his glory short. Since he was feelin better, he decided to go apologize to Noah about yelling an unnecessary sentence at him. Walking up to his buddy, Rex cleared his throat to get Noah's attention.

"Um, I just want to apologize for swearing at you earlier," Rex said with an awkward smile. Smiling back, Noah gave a small nod of forgiveness. Sighing in relief, Rex turned to leave before Noah caught his attention by saying: "Holiday's pretty close to getting us back to normal."

XXXXXXXX

**YAAAAY cheesy! Or so I think, anyways, here's our (I believe eleventh) chapter. Well, it kinda sucks that school's starting soon, I didn't even see it coming; I was so busy this summer. Well here goes the usual: if you're reviewing be nice etc, etc…Peace out my friends!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hi everybody! I'm back. **

** HEY OVER HERE! YEAH, YEAH! OVER HERE! Hopefully that caught your attention.^^**

** To Strapped-In-A-Straight-Jacket: I knew what the 'F' word and you were in Spanish, but I just didn't know how to put them together, so I used the 'not-so-reliable' way. XP Plus, thanks for the idea, I'll use it. ^^**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Holiday, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rex asked nervously as Holiday had he and Noah sit on examination tables.

"Don't worry Rex, besides; this isn't like you," Holiday replied as she took out something that looked like an oxygen mask. "Anyways, I'll have you two breathe in low doses of the poison that got Noah ill since I found a chemical in it that'll help me with this along with some sleeping gas, for it'll work a bit better when the patient is knocked out and then after that, I'll finish things up," Holiday explained, getting a gleam in her eyes at the end.

"And what is that supposed to do, kill us?" Noah asked from his examination table.

"No, not at all," Holiday sighed as she had Rex put on the oxygen mask along with Noah. "Now, just lay back and I'll work out the rest of it," Holiday explained before having the sleeping gas pumped into their systems without a warning. Within a minute, the two were out and Holiday had the machine pump in a very low dose of the poison.

After a half of an hour of doing this, Holiday shut down the machine and waited another half hour. When the two started to stir from their knocked out state, Holiday took both of the back of their heads and…_WHAM!_

Holiday was rather content as she handed Rex, in his normal body, an ice pack.

"Oh gosh Holiday, I have no idea how that worked but did you have to hit us together _that _hard?" Rex whined in pain as he gratefully took the pack and placed it against his throbbing forehead.

"Yes, yes I did," Holiday answered, hiding her smugness as she was happy to have the two back to normal…not completely since they were left with nasty bruises and headaches that were pretty close to a migraine, or they made it sound like it.

"Owww…I think I'm hallucinating…" Noah whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his legs closer to his chest, gripping his head.

"How are you hallucinating if you're eyes are closed?" Rex asked as he slouched down in pain. The three were currently in Rex's room, Rex and Noah on the small couch while Holiday stood above them with a smug expression on her features.

"I don't know…" Noah continued on with a whimper. **(Ha, ha, the expression I'm imagining on Noah is X)**

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow and Rex, pray that you don't have an Evo to take care of soon," Holiday announced before exiting Rex's room.

"I will do so," Rex grumbled, taking care of an Evo really didn't appeal to Rex at the moment. He was ecstatic about being back in his normal body and not looking at himself as if looking into a mirror, but his headache made him think about different matters such as: an Evo sighting, thinking too much, etc. Oh gosh thinking made the headache hurt even more, making Rex sink into the couch with a pathetic whimper.

XXXXXXXXX

**Wow, I tend to end a story with a short, crappy chapter, but anyways, this story's over! I suck (Not really) and the end! If you're going to review, be nice please, fragile soul here plus low self esteem don't mix. Peace out my friends!**


End file.
